Broken Redemption
by Madhubala and Angelsea
Summary: Have you the cheek to read this snarky tale of the three Beckett sisters who stumble upon a certain crew and get more than they ever bargained for?Aye,then this be the story for you.Please review,saavy?Hurry up the crew is waiting! JackOC, WillOC, NorrieO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own POTC! Just a few of our random characters we own... but sadly, we do not own Will Turner or Jack Sparrow. :: sighs::**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 1**

It was once said that Port Royal was the richest and wickedest city in the world and none knew that better than the three young women that were sitting in the garden. Their names were Gabriella, Annabella, and Samara Beckett. Samara looked around fearing that she would be caught and pulled out a newspaper from beneath a flowerpot. "I just purchased this," Samara excitedly replied.

"What does it say," Annabella said inquisitively. All three sisters were now huddled around Samara who had the small newspaper on her lap. "What is in it," Gabriella excitedly remarked; "is there anything exciting?" "We never get to do anything exciting," Annabella exclaimed as she pouted while resting her chin upon her hands. "Look, look," Samara exclaimed as she pointed at the first page.

They all gasped when they read the headline. However, one word stuck out. This word was the scourge of Port Royal, the outsider. "Pirates," Gabriella whispered. "Go on," Samara bounced up and down in her seat. Annabella stood up and took a manly bow as she imitated her brother, Cutler Beckett. "Ah," Annabella made a face of discomfort, "I see these trifling matters amuse you."

Gabriella snickered as Annabella continued on, "This newspaper reports such filth. Well, I say that this is no newspaper at all." Samara giggled, "No indeed it is not!" Annabella placed a white rag on top of her head, "Pray tell me, they say that this is the newest style, however, I must decidedly tell you that I feel like a clown!"

"Well, I say you rather look like one too," Gabriella jested. Samara was gripping her side by this point from laughing so hard. "I should like to know why you find such high fashion a joke, dear sisters." Cutler Beckett strolled into the garden. "I find one small detail just as amusing. The fact that you cannot reach the top cupboard in the kitchen," Annabella remarked in a sing- song voice.

Beckett gently took the newspaper from Samara's hands and coldly looked at them, "Why are you reading this filth?" There was silence. Beckett took in an exasperated breath, "I thoroughly dislike having to repeat myself." "Please sir," Samara explained, "it is only a newspaper." "ONLY A NEWSPAPER," Beckett shouted, "I HAVE SEEN BOOKS WITH MORE DIGNITY THAN THIS!"

Angry and flushed from yelling, Cutler looked from each of his sisters to the other. Finally, he let out an overdrawn sigh; "Will you three ever learn?" "Now, seeing as you are already up for the day, and quite awake, I have matters that I would like to have you come with me to attend to." Gabriella looked at Samara and Annabella as she shifted uneasily on her feet.

"Pray," Annabella spoke up, "will you forgive me for what I did?" Cutler looked at his sister and sent her a kind smile, "Any brother would forgive." He kissed his sister on the forehead and replied, "However, there may come a time when you three will have to grow out of the nature in which you are accustomed." "Meaning what," Gabriella asked in suspicion. Cutler did not respond.

With a wave of his hand, he brushed the matter aside, "Come, I have something to show you." The three followed into step behind their brother as he led them through the garden in which they were and through the courtyard. The sun was shining without a single cloud in the sky. The sky was as blue as it ever was. "What a beautiful day!" Samara said as they walked along.

Cutler walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He motioned for his sisters to sit down. Gabriella, Samara, and Annabella exchanged glances and sat down in front Cutler. "I would like to apologize in advance for all that I am going to say to you." Cutler opened his desk drawer and pulled out three letters, "The three of you have come to an age in which you are going to receive proposals."

Gabriella looked at Samara and Annabella with a raised eyebrow. Samara was fidgeting nervously with her sleeves and Annabella had a face of stone. All three girls did not even have to say the words, they knew each other too well- this was going to come to no good. "And," Cutler continued, "It just so happens that I have three letters in front of me."

Annabella did not respond as she looked down. Samara nervously laughed, "Who are the letters from?" Cutler looked at the letters as though he did not recall who had proposed. "Privateer Robertson for Gabriella." Gabriella cringed, for, she knew Privateer Robertson very well. He was stodgy and about as dull as stale bread. "Marcus Henderson, the wealthy banker, for Samara." Samara pouted, for, Marcus was only a year older than she. However, Samara pouted, for, though there was a small age difference of three years, Marcus Henderson was a most undesirable piece of work. He was a banker through and through. He lived life by his pocket watch and everything had to be one time … even his meals.

Cutler looked down with a look of disdain, "Ah that is the wrong letter of proposal." "Who by," Annabella exclaimed. "It is of no concern," Cutler retrieved the correct letter, "The head of the British East India Company writes to ask for your hand in marriage for his youngest son, James." Gabriella sighed, "I cannot agree to this, sir." "Nor can I," Samara and Annabella replied in unison.

"Well, I am afraid that you hold no choice in the matter," Cutler replied dryly. "No choice?" Gabriella retorted, her anger flaring. "It is all my choice! I will choose whom I will marry. I will not be passed off as one of your trades," she hotly stated. "Nor will we," Annabella spoke up as Samara stood with her arms crossed in defiance. "I am afraid," Cutler replied, anger rising, "that it IS my choice. I am your guardian and I will see what is best for your welfare dear sisters!" " You mean YOUR welfare," Gabriella snapped.

"Do I not have a choice in the matter," Annabella gently asked as Cutler turned to look at her. "I have two letters of proposal. Please tell me, who the other proposal is from?" Cutler's features softened as he replied, "You cannot benefit from the other proposal. As previously stated, I am only doing what is best for you." Annabella's eyes welled up with tears, "Does it matter if I even glance at the letter?"

"I would rather that it just fade away and be forgotten that it was ever mentioned," Cutler sighed. "I do only want the best for you all. Nothing would mean more to me than to know that you were all provided for. Intentions, though they are great and have good purpose, cannot put bread on the table or clothes on your back." " Oh, please let me see just a little," Annabella said, her voice beginning to tremble. "Please, I would not be able to sleep with this hanging over my mind." A tear gently rolled down her rosy cheek.

Gabriella grabbed Annabella's hand and held it tightly for support. Samara gently stroked Annabella's hair; which was always something that she had done to comfort her sisters. Annabella opened her mouth to speak, however, a voice behind her replied, "Sir, you are needed in the main office." Cutler looked at Annabella and replied, "We will talk this over later."

"I am sorry, sisters, but I must go," Cutler said. "I will call on you around supper and we will discuss this over a warm meal. Good day." With a slight bow and tip of his hat, Cutler Beckett strode out the door after his fellow naval officer. "Oh, what are we to do," Annabella said sadly. "Look," Gabriella called as she noticed an object on the floor beside the desk. "I think this is the other proposal letter dear sister." "Oh!" Annabella exclaimed as she went to kneel by Gabriella, "do I dare open it?"

The sisters exchanged glances, for; they did fear the outcome of such an action. However, the tears in Annabella's eyes provoked Gabriella and Samara to send her the affirmative. Annabella carefully held the letter up to the heat of the candle; breaking the seal away, however, she paused and turned towards her sisters. "Will brother hate me for this?" Gabriella sighed, "Dear sister, it is your life ... not his."

"He will love you no matter what. Go on," Samara reassured, "we are all in this with you." Carefully, Annabella slipped the letter out of its envelope. As she slowly unfolded it, Gabriella and Samara leaned in to read it alongside her. As her eyes scanned the letter, Annabella was instantly drawn to the beautiful and eloquent signature at the bottom of the paper.

Annabella whispered, "Commodore Norrington." Gabriella and Samara did not know this as Annabella had failed to mention it, for, it did not seem significant to her at the time. Commodore Norrington and Annabella had met once by chance. She was at the marketplace and was purchasing some apples when a pickpocket had stolen her handbag. Commodore Norrington had caught the perpetrator and had taken the liberty of walking Annabella home. Annabella did not speak of it to her sisters, for; she did not understand whether James Norrington was truthful. It had happened when he was still pining for Elizabeth Swann. Therefore, nothing was ever mentioned. "He had once told me," Annabella's brown eyes turned towards her sisters, "that I could call him James."

Both Gabriella and Samara looked at her with searching gazes, as if to determine what this all meant. "I suppose this shall never be." Annabella murmured. "Who knows," Gabriella said as she placed a hand on Annabella's shoulder, "we shall talk to brother tonight at dinner as he said and then we shall go from there." "I agree," replied Samara. "There is no need to worry yet."

Annabella pressed the letter back into place; however, her fingers lingered upon the fine linen parchment. "James -" Annabella shook her head, "Commodore Norrington cannot marry me. It is useless to even ask. Brother will never allow it ever since the Commodore was demoted," Annabella took in a deep breath. For, this feeling was strange to her. "Why does my heart hurt so?" Gabriella's piercing blue eyes glittered with emotion as she ran her hands through her deep brown hair.

"Take heart dear sister," Gabriella encouraged, "all shall be well." "I wonder what all the commotion is about," Samara's voice trailed off. As they looked around Gabriella and Annabella noticed that the whole building seemed to be bustling with an unknown disturbance. For everyone was rushing here and there in frenzied dashes and hushed tones.

"The commotion is nothing compared to what brother may do," Annabella sighed as she placed the opened letter upon the desk. The hours passed by and still Annabella did not leave Cutler's office. Instead, she placed her head upon the desk and kept on glancing at the letter. Soon, day turned to afternoon and afternoon turned to night. "We should leave," Samara sighed and turned her hazel eyes to Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded and went to nudge her daydreaming sister. "Annabella, I think we should get along to dinner now. The sun is fading." Annabella made no move for a few moments, just staring ahead as if into a dream. She slowly rose, as if a burden had been laid upon her and its weight now pulled her down. She took the arms of her sisters and they slowly departed to go to the house where their meal and no doubt, their brother awaited them.

Gabriella opened the office door only to find that her brother was standing outside. He turned towards Gabriella and looked at Annabella. Annabella's tear-streaked face was pallid. It almost seemed as though she was having trouble breathing. Annabella looked down as her brother's eyes diverted towards the opened letter upon his desk. He sent them a glare as he walked towards the desk and picked the letter up.

They braced themselves for the inevitable. "What is the meaning of this," Cutler demanded. His voice was stern. "I, I" Annabella stammered and swayed as Gabriella caught her and held her up. "Please brother," Samara soothed, "We meant no harm."

Cutler coldly looked upon Annabella and dryly replied, "Get her out of this room." Annabella swayed backwards, "What is it that has overcome me?" Cutler shouted, "GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Samara and Gabriella did not flinch for once. Gabriella replied, "I trust that you will understand her situation one day." Samara curtly replied, "If that day ever comes." Annabella whimpered, "I want to go home."

Samara and Gabriella exchanged looks. Samara whispered, "But, Annabella, you are home." Annabella shook her head, "I want to go home ... to England." Cutler interrupted, "And what exactly will you do ... become a low merchant selling flowers on the street for one shilling? I am the only family you have."

Annabella just stared vacantly ahead. "Anywhere is better away from your foul company," Gabriella snapped. Samara shook her head sadly. "I will NOT have you talk to me in that way! Ungrateful little ingrates- the three of you! Cutler roared. "I will say it only once more. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT … ALL OF YOU!"

Samara and Gabriella supported Annabella and left the room as quickly as they could. They did not come to dinner that night, for, they wished to bide their time with Annabella in the room that they shared. Annabella shook her head, "I will never come down. I shall never leave this room as long as he is in the house. How dare he speak to me as though I am lower than he?" Samara sighed, "Do you not wish that you could leave at any time and never come back? I sometimes wish that I were a man." Gabriella paused, 'I miss England very much." Annabella looked at them and paused, "How do you think we could get back?"

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope ... still don't own a thing. except for our random characters.

Please review!

* * *

Chapter 2

"The days just seem to get longer," Annabella yawned as she looked out her window. "I wish that I could see myself upon one of those ships." "That is all a dream," Gabriella sighed as she lay down upon her bed. Soon, their eyelids became heavy and as much as they fought their sleep; they lost the battle. Gabriella woke her sisters with a shrill scream.

"Wake up Gabriella! You are having a bad dream," Annabella soothed as she tried to nudge her sister out of a troubled sleep. Gabriella just groaned as she tossed back and forth uneasily. Slowly her eyes opened and she was comforted to see her two sisters beside her. "Whatever is the matter, Gabriella?" Annabella coaxed as Samara stroked her sister's silky brown hair. Gabriella now slowly sat up with her knees drawn up close and rested her head on them in deep thought.

Gabriella did not respond as her eyes diverted towards the window. Annabella sighed, "Was it a nightmare?" Gabriella did not respond. Samara sighed, "Will you please tell us what happened?"

Slowly Gabriella drew a deep breath and sighed, "It was just awful!" Gabriella's voice trailed off. "Please," Samara said in a soft voice, "tell us and lighten your burden so that we may share it with you." Gabriella shifted her eyes to the window and it was a while before she spoke again.

"I was standing on the shore looking into the ocean beyond. I was all alone. The salty air was blowing and people were all around me; yet, I was all alone. I was so sad. I remember that everything that I ever loved was gone and I was just empty. Time came and went and still I stood there. It seemed as though I was waiting for something that never came; waiting in despair. Knowing that I should have done something long ago and did not. And there I stood, hopelessly waiting and all alone. Longing for something..." her faint voice trailed off once again.

"Longing for something," Samara nudged Annabella, "or someone?" Annabella sent Samara a cold glare as she soothed Gabriella, "Whatever this dream is ... it is not real." Gabriella turned towards Annabella, "It was real to me." Gabriella took a deep breath in, "If I do not get out of this house ... I will suffocate."

"Perhaps, we need to leave," Annabella stated. "It would seem that there is no future of our own awaiting us here." All three sisters sat in silence for a while, no one bothering to speak or move. Samara was first to break the deafening silence that had fallen upon them, "I, for one, do not wish to have my marriage chosen for me! I see now that if we just sit around we will die in this place!"

Annabella opened the window, "It is time that we leave." "I shall fetch Trudy's maid clothes," Samara replied in a rush as she softly opened the door to the adjoining room. Trudy, their maid, was fast asleep. "Yes," Gabriella nodded, "we will need to look inconspicuous. No one should be able to recognize us." Samara agreed and quickly gathered three sets of clothes and closed the door to the adjoining room behind her. Gabriella, Annabella, and Samara climbed out of the window, leaving the world that they knew.

As the sun had already risen a while ago and was starting to climb in the sky, Cutler started to wonder what could be keeping his sisters. Finally, he slammed his fist on the table where breakfast had grown cold a while ago. "Impertinent sisters," he grumbled. "The scourge of a man's life- to be burdened with not only one, but three…" his voice trailed off as he mumbled angrily.

Cutler angrily threw his linen napkin upon the table and walked upstairs, all the while mumbling angrily under his breath. "Sisters," he called out from the staircase. However, he was stunned to hear no voice in reply. He knocked upon the bedroom door, "Are you there?" He did not hear a response and found it rather odd that he did not hear one of their voices. Finally, he kicked the door open with all the might that he could muster.

It was wide open and objects had been strewn all about the floor in a haphazard mess. Now, Cutler had never known his sisters to leave even a spot out of place. They were as neat and tidy as anyone he had ever known. He stared around the room and found that his eyes were drawn to the window. The sash was blowing in the wind and the bed linens had been tied together and were swaying out the window in the morning breeze.

"They are gone," he gasped, barely able to utter a word.

Gabriella, Annabella, and Samara had changed into common clothing. They had left their clothes at the local tavern and a man that had the gall to call himself a captain had spotted Samara. However, he was no captain. "Please excuse me," Samara had curtsied awkwardly before the supposed captain. "We must leave," Samara said in a rush. "The company is not welcoming here," she said to her sisters as she cast a wary eye upon the 'captain.'

She quickly tugged on Annabella's arm and they walked out of the tavern. "What should we do next," Gabriella inquired of her sisters as they stood outside. The day was nice and if it had not been for their predicament; the sisters probably would have been enjoying it. Annabella put her hand up to her lip in careful thought. The tavern door swung open and out stumbled the very man that Samara had tried to evade earlier. "He IS a captain," Gabriella chided as she nudged Samara who sent her a warning glare.

However, the captain let out an unpleasant belch as he stood. "And stay out," a voice from inside shouted. "I trust that you will remember this as the day that you almost kicked Captain Jack Sparrow out of your," Captain Jack Sparrow trailed off and passed out with a bottle of rum in his hands. "All right men," a strong voice called out from inside, "let's get him back on the ship." Out came a dashing young man with dark hair and deep brown eyes, he apologetically looked up at the three girls and replied, "I am sorry that you had to see such a thing."

"Gabriella," Annabella called as she waved her hand in front of her sister's face. The dazed Gabriella quickly shook her head, "What a polite young gentleman!" she exclaimed as Samara giggled and Gabriella sent her a warning look. "How do you venture that we will be able to get out of here," Samara asked her sisters as they returned to the subject at hand.

"Did that polite young gentleman say the word ship," Annabella winked at Samara. Samara smiled, "I believe he did, dear sister. What are you proposing?" " I propose that we hide in the ship just for a little while," Annabella nodded, "and then, we leave before they set sail. This will make brother remember how important we really are."

"That is a good idea," Samara replied enthusiastically. "He will never think to look for us ON a ship," Gabriella remarked. "Then it is settled," Annabella concluded, "Now, hurry! We must catch up to see which ship it is that the sailors are on." The three girls scurried along down the road towards the harbor.

Cutler coldly regarded James Norrington. Secretly, he had always been jealous of Norrington, for, all the right reasons. Norrington had been appointed Commodore and had been engaged to the highly coveted Elizabeth Swann. Now, here stood James Norrington, stripped of his title and nothing to show for it.

Cutler Beckett waved his hand and replied, "Oh ... you're here. Please be seated." Unaccustomed to be treated as though he were a dog, Commodore Norrington stood, "I would rather stand if you do not mind." "Hmmm," Cutler looked up from his paperwork, "do as you will. However, do not get fingerprints on my desk. It has been dusted." Commodore Norrington's nostrils flared as he tried to keep his temper in check.

"Do you recall this letter," Beckett opened the proposal letter for Annabella. "I see that you are speechless. I can understand as you did send this letter three years ago." Beckett cleared his throat, "Shall I read it?" "I would you rather not." Norrington pressed on the matter, "I am not the same man." Cutler scoffed, "I can clearly see that."

Commodore Norrington's jaw tightened, "May I inquire as to why have I been summoned?" Beckett looked away and replied, "My sisters have been kidnapped. I care not for the other two, however, Annabella," Beckett's greedy eyes turned towards Norrington, "has had the fortune of receiving a lofty proposal from the head of the East India Company." Beckett looked, away, "It seems that his son has taken a fancy to her." Beckett looked up at Norrington, "It would be a shame to break this proposal."

Norrington took in a deep breath as he replied, "Is Annabella - is she well?" Beckett stood up and looked at his map, "I do not know." With his back turned Beckett snidely replied, "It would be wise to leave your feelings out of this situation."

Norrington eyed Beckett in suspicion, "A lofty proposal, or a lofty title?" Beckett swiftly turned towards Norrington, "It is best to watch your tongue. Do you accept this mission?" Norrington sent Beckett a smug look, "With all my heart."

With that, Norrington walked out of Beckett's office with the necessary paperwork and all the while cursing under his breath.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything. Just our original characters.**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 3**

The three girls looked around to see if there were any sailors watching them. Gabriella took in a deep sigh, for; the sailors seemed more preoccupied with work for once.

"Do you see that man," Gabriella nodded towards the ship that they were trying to get onto. Samara scoffed, "How could I forget? He nearly passed out by my feet." "It seems," Annabella smiled, "that he just came out of a storage closet." "Is that a bottle of rum in his hands," Samara sent the ship a scrutinizing look. "Probably," Annabella shrugged, "it seems as though there is a mop in the other hand." Annabella paused, "He is passing the mop to another sailor."

Annabella's eyes diverted towards the other side of the harbour. She saw James Norrington and she took in a deep breath. However, another figure was standing beside him. With a fervour that she did not know she possessed; she quickly turned towards her sisters, "Shall we get on this ship or not?" Annabella shook her head, for; she did not understand what she had seen.

Without further explanation, Annabella inched closer and closer to the ship. Her sisters followed close behind. Soon they were very close to the loading plank, hiding behind some barrels. "What did you see?" Samara asked when she finally caught her breath. Annabella just stared ahead as if in a trance. "Stop daydreaming," Gabriella urged as she nudged Annabella in the ribs.

Annabella shook her head and smiled at Gabriella. However, she could tell that something was wrong. Gabriella tried to poke her head from behind the barrels to see what was disturbing Annabella. Annabella yanked Gabriella's arm; roughly pulling her down.

"Be careful!" She whispered harshly "someone will see you!" "It would be nice to know who that someone is," Gabriella replied, "Although I think you know more than you are telling us." Samara, taking her chance when her other sisters were distracted had poked her eyes just above the barrel's rim she was hiding behind to see who or what had caused all the fuss.

"It is brother, however, he is with Mr. Norrington," Samara glanced sidelong at Annabella. "Why is he with brother?" "I do not know," Annabella looked down. "Perhaps," Samara added in, "he is worried about you." Annabella gave off a short laugh of sarcasm, "I highly doubt that Norrington is worried. He is after what he has lost." "Which is you," Gabriella harshly whispered back. "Which is his position and job and honour," Annabella said through clenched teeth.

"Enough," Samara soothed "all will be well Annabella." "Look!" Gabriella stopped short. "They are coming closer," Annabella said as her heart raced. "We have to get away from here," Gabriella exclaimed. "And fast!" Samara quickly added. Just then Beckett and Norrington stopped and turned to talk to the harbour master. "We may yet have time," Annabella whispered. "Time for what," Gabriella asked. She stole a quick glance at where Beckett was now irritatingly flailing his hands this way and that, explaining something to the harbour master. "Hurry! Follow me!" Annabella said as she rushed off.

The three sisters rushed up the loading plank and heard the hoarse singing of Mr. Gibbs. Samara's face contorted, for, she knew that he was drinking. If there was anything that Samara disliked; it was people who drank excessively. Annabella opened the door to the broom closet and replied, "We shall hide in this for a little while." Gabriella winced, "It is so small." Annabella sighed, "We shall manage."

So, with one last fleeting glance over their shoulders the girls squeezed into the closet and quietly shut the door. "It is stinky in here," Samara said as she winced from the smell. "Stop elbowing me!" Gabriella whispered. "Be quiet! Or they shall find us!" Annabella whispered roughly. The girls kept jostling from side to side, poking, jabbing and stepping on each other as they tried to make themselves fit in the tiny closet. All of a sudden Gabriella shrieked "Something's on me! It's on me! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Oh dear," Samara shuddered, "it squeals like a creature of the night." Annabella screamed as the squealing grew closer towards her. "Creature of the night?" Gabriella scolded, "I told you to stop reading those gothic novels at bed time." Suddenly, the door opened and Annabella shut her eyes tightly, for, she feared being caught.

But it was too late to stop what had already been put into motion. The three sisters helplessly tumbled out of the closet with a loud 'THUD!' Before they knew it they were clumsily sprawled on the deck of the ship. As Gabriella shook her head she saw feet standing right in front of her. She winced and looked up expecting the worst.

"What is this," a girl replied as she peered over a man's shoulder. "And who, might I ask, do I have the pleasure of meeting on my ship in the middle of the ocean on this fine," Captain Jack Sparrow looked at Elizabeth Swann (who was standing behind him). "What time is it?" "It is morning, Jack," Elizabeth clenched her jaw. "Yes, morning," Jack nodded. "Who are they," Jack whispered. "Are they your mates?"

"I can surely say I have not seen them before in my life," stated Elizabeth. The three girls looked helplessly up at the man and tried to collect themselves. "Did he say middle of the ocean?" Samara whispered to Gabriella. Gabriella scanned the horizon as she looked up and there as clear as day was Port Royal shrinking in the distance. "Oh dear," she gasped under her breath.

"Can we not turn around and leave them back in Port Royal," Elizabeth addressed the Captain. "No," the captain shook his head and oddly waved his hands; making the three girls huddle together in fear. He sent them a strange look and replied, "You," he pointed at Annabella. "Me," Annabella looked around. "Come forth," Elizabeth sent the girl a stern look, "and do as the captain tells you."

Annabella stepped forward and looked up at Captain Jack Sparrow. "You smell of rum," Annabella coughed. Jack sent her a confused look and replied, "Thank you, that reminds me, where has the rum gone?" Elizabeth sighed, "I hardly think that is important right now." Jack squinted into the storage closet and saw the rat. His eyes widened, "Gibbs!" The rat scurried out of the closet and stopped to sniff Jack's boot.

"Gibbs," Jack shouted again. "Plague carrying, disease filled little …" Jack muttered as he stood perfectly still. Elizabeth had climbed up and was now sitting on the stairs with her feet neatly tucked up; away from the impending rat danger. Mr. Gibbs came just then with a broom and began to scoop up the rat. As it made to scurry away, Gibbs quickly flung it over the edge into the water below.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and descended down the steps. "Tis' only a rat," Mr. Gibbs shrugged. "Only a rat," Jack flinched, "they carry the disease ... the black plague." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "It is a thing of the past." "Stowaways," Mr. Gibbs clucked his tongue in a fatherly fashion as he eyed the sisters.

"Please sir", Gabriella spoke up, "we did not mean to stowaway. We were trying to hide from someone. We meant no harm." Jack eyed them suspiciously one by one. He was rather intrigued by his new guests and their mysterious affairs that had brought them to hide on his ship. Elizabeth stood with a raised eyebrow, scrutinizing them.

"And whom," Elizabeth raised her chin, "if I may be so bold, are you hiding from?" Jack squinted at them as he watched them in suspicion. However, suddenly, he flinched when all three girls began to cry in unison as tears billowed down their cheeks. Incoherent words came from their mouths that he could not piece together; forcing Jack to turn to another source; "Elizabeth, I think you know what to do."

Elizabeth gave him a cold glance. Then she stepped over to them and said, "Come now girls … whatever it is, you can tell us. We will do our best to see you safely back." Back … the word stung to hear. For, after finally seeing a glimpse of freedom, the three sisters were loathing to give it up. "Come now," Elizabeth soothed, "one at a time." Annabella was first to speak up.

Annabella shook her head, "I cannot go back. I can never go back." Elizabeth's coldness softened as she replied, "What is ailing you?" Annabella looked down, "I cannot tell you. But, please, do not take me back. Port Royal is a prison. Any woman that lives or has lived there knows that." Elizabeth placed a comforting hand upon Annabella's shoulder, "I am from Port Royal. It is my home."

Annabella looked up with tear stained eyes, "Truly?" "Truly," Elizabeth replied. "Now you need not tell us your plight if it is too painful to recount now. All in good time," and with that Elizabeth walked back to Jack and stood by his side. By now, the commotion of all that had just taken place had drawn quite the crowd. Jack stood there stroking his chin as if to access what to do with them.

"Hmmm ... you will have to share your quarters with them," Jack turned to Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded and turned her face away. Mr. Gibbs smirked, for, he saw the look of discomfort upon Elizabeth's features. "Is that all that you brought," Jack looked at them. "Whatever do you mean, sir," Samara inquired. "Dresses? Ladies fashion," Jack added in. Elizabeth curtly responded, "What do you think? Did you expect them to bring a steamer trunk aboard?"

"I just think its not suitable wear for being aboard a ship, that's all" Jack replied. "And why not," countered Elizabeth. "We cannot all look as wonderful as the illustrious Captain Jack Sparrow." Her features had a playful look on them as she added, "But, I suppose we shall manage". "I'm surrounded by women," Jack murmured under his breath as he waved his hand slightly in the air.

"Come girls," Elizabeth said, "let us leave the boys to their mischief." Samara hurried behind Elizabeth and once they were out of earshot asked, "Is he always like that?" "Like what," Elizabeth opened the door to her large room. "I do not know how to say this," Samara whispered, "without making it sound rude." Elizabeth paused, "Then, I suggest you say nothing at all." "Very well," Samara sent Annabella a smirk.

"This is where you will stay," Elizabeth said. "Make yourselves comfortable and rest a while. I will call you when lunch is ready." Elizabeth turned and walked out shutting the door behind her; leaving the girls to contemplate all that had happened to them in such a short time. "I think I will like it on the sea," Gabriella observed as she plopped back onto an empty bed.

"I shall like anything away from that dreadful place!" Samara exclaimed as she cleaned up in the small water basin. "This is all happening so fast," Annabella said as she sighed and looked out the small window. A little while later, there was a soft knock at the door and Elizabeth's head popped in the doorway. "Lunch is ready," she said, "come join us on deck." Gabriella rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up. Samara and Annabella got up as well and they all made their way out to the deck.

The three sisters followed Elizabeth into an elaborate room in which there was a dining table. Jack Sparrow sat at the head of the table with a far off look upon his features. Elizabeth sat next to Will. Will and Mr. Gibbs sat next to Jack. The girls immediately sat down and found it strange that no one curtsied at all. "What strange company this is," Annabella thought.

Just then one of the cabin boys brought in a piping hot tray of food. The girls had quite forgotten how hungry they were until now. As the food was put onto plates there was silence for a while as the delicious food was enjoyed happily. Gabriella was sitting across from the boy with the brown hair and couldn't help but steal a glance at him. His features were pleasant to look at. His hair was a rich dark brown and his eyes were brown and "deep and thoughtful," Gabriella thought.

Elizabeth looked up and noticed that Gabriella was watching Will. Elizabeth bit her lower lip to keep herself from angrily shouting, however, her eyes did all the talking. "We do not know your names as of yet," Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. Gabriella snapped out of her daze and replied, "My name is Gabriella Beckett." "And you are sisters," Elizabeth continued, "I presume?" "Yes," Annabella smiled, "I am Annabella Beckett. And," Annabella replied, "this is Samara Beckett." "Did you say Beckett," Jack Sparrow inquired. "Yes," Gabriella nodded. Jack tightened his grip upon his knife and did not realize that he was waving it as he spoke; narrowly missing Will and Mr. Gibbs. "No relation to Cutler Beckett," the captain squinted in suspicion. "Oh," Samara smiled, "he's our brother." Jack coughed.

Jack took a sip of his rum and coughed as he rubbed the P on his arm, "Oh, is he now?" He pulled out his gun and pointed it from Samara to Annabella to Gabriella. "Which one did he send?" The girls looked at him in confusion. "Ladies first," Jack pointed the gun at them. "Just because he is our brother," Samara stood up in anger, "does not mean that he sent us. Besides, he is a rotten brother."

Jack nodded, "I expect he is." Samara rolled her eyes; "Would you mind ..." All of a sudden Samara could feel something on the top of her head. He looked around and saw that Mr. Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth were trying to hold their laughter in. "What," Samara touched the top of her head and suddenly heard a hiss. She screamed and threw a monkey off of her head, "Give me your gun!"

Jack slyly smiled, "It won't do you any good, love." Samara blushed, for, she did not expect someone to call her "love." "The gun, please," Samara insisted. Jack smirked as he handed her the gun. "How do you use this," Samara looked at it and pointed it at Jack. "Bad aim," Jack commented. "That way you're never going to get him."

By the time Samara had the gun pointed correctly it was of no use anyway for the monkey had scurried away, hissing all the while. "Nasty little thing," Samara stated as she stood there ruffled from the embarrassment the monkey had caused. "The gun, love?" Jack chided. Samara blushed and handed him the gun and took her seat again. "Come now," Elizabeth started, "You have not yet told us how you came to be aboard this ship."

"It is like this," Samara started, "Annabella is in a horrid state." Jack stroked his chin, "Strange. She seems fine to me." Samara sighed, "She is a very strong girl. But, it is different from how she feels inside." Samara looked down, "Our brother wishes her to marry a man from the British East India Company. However, Annabella has had a previous proposal from someone that she trusts. Our brother would not have this proposal as it would not affect his ambitious status. If our brother had his way; he would overthrow the king." Jack's features softened for a second, "And who is this said say previous proposal?" "Oh," Samara blushed, "it is from Commodore Norrington." Elizabeth scoffed in disgust and pushed her plate away from her. "And Annabella trusts this man," Elizabeth raised an eyebrow up.

"Oh yes," Annabella started in, "I was at market one day and my purse got stolen by a pickpocket. Commodore Norrington saw this and rushed to my aid and ended up in a sword fight with the man. But he won and he retrieved my purse for me," Annabella gave a long sigh as her eyes dazed off as if she were in a dream, " I would trust him with anything. He's such a gentleman", her voice trailed off.

Annabella looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her as though she were insane. "_Former_ Commodore," she awkwardly broke the silence, "but, a gentleman nevertheless." Elizabeth looked away, for, she did not hold the same belief as Annabella. "We have a different opinion of him," Will spoke up. Gabriella looked up and asked, "You do?"

There was silence in the dining room. After awhile, Annabella cleared her throat, "I feel as though it shall rain tonight." All heads turned towards her, for, she had changed the subject from Norrington to the weather. "At least," Annabella thought, "brother did teach me something useful; when in doubt always discuss the weather."

"I think it looks like a quite pleasant evening!" Samara declared. "It smells of rain," Mr. Gibbs observed. "Well," said Gabriella, "I should hope that it does not rain too violently or I am afraid I should be ill!" That brought a chuckle to the table and it was light hearted conversation once more. "Good," Annabella thought, "at least I have diverted their attention from the heart of the matter. At least for now."

Soon lunch was through and the girls assisted Elizabeth in cleaning the table and making the room seem respectable yet again. Elizabeth's eyes diverted towards Annabella, "There is something that you are hiding from, is there not? Why do you trust Norrington?" Annabella continued her cleaning, "He is very admirable." Elizabeth shook her head, "You do not know him very well."

Elizabeth paused, "Forgive me, we have not introduced ourselves. I am Elizabeth Swann." Annabella's eyes widened in shock as she dropped the captains' favourite plate upon the hardwood floor. "Oh," Annabella stooped down to pick the broken bits of china, "how clumsy of me." Elizabeth politely smiled, "Do not bother. I will pick the pieces up. It is Jack's favourite plate and he will need Mr. Gibbs to mend it."

Now, Annabella's mind was racing a mile a minute. The one Norrington had cared for! She was here, on the ship! "She seems to have an abhorrent nature towards him," Annabella thought, "I wonder why?" She finally concluded to herself that anyone who would let that man slip away from them was truly missing out. "Are you well Annabella?" Gabriella asked as she nudged her shoulder.

Annabella snapped out of her daze and looked at her sister. "I," Annabella started and then turned to face Elizabeth, "I need some fresh air." Annabella walked onto the deck and leaned against the wall. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I thought that being this far away from home would be a blessing and it has become far worse." She opened her eyes and found that the captain was looking at her; waving his hands in front of her face. "What are you doing," Annabella asked in exasperation. "Still alive, eh," the captain smirked. "Oh," Annabella burst out, "leave me be." Jack Sparrow took a step back, "That's fine talk coming from a wench ..." "Wench," Annabella shouted. "Do you know a respectable woman when you see one?" Jack Sparrow squinted and Annabella scoffed, "I wouldn't think so."

Just then a loud shout echoed through the ship, followed by a squeal and a hiss. The monkey ran past Annabella and paused to look back at a very furious Mr. Gibbs (who was right on its heels). "Get it!" Mr. Gibbs shouted. Annabella looked at the horrible little creature and noticed that it had what looked like a small canteen satchel. Just then, Jack pulled out his gun and much to her horror; shot it.

Even more to her horror was what happened next. She looked in shock at the monkey who had just been shot at point blank. She realized that it was still very much alive and was hissing louder than ever. This proved to be too much for poor Annabella and she crumpled to the ground. At the sound of the gunshot, the girls came running out of the cabin to see what had happened.

Jack smiled and turned around, however, his smile faded once he saw that Annabella had fainted. "This is not good," Jack stated the obvious. "Not good at all." Jack stooped next to her and gently slapped her face. "Gibbs," the captain ordered, "fetch some water." Samara crossed her arms, "We have plenty of water. We are surrounded by it." Jack disregarded Samara's comment and asked Elizabeth, "By chance, have you any smelling salts?"

"Let me look," Elizabeth said as she disappeared in a not too hurried walk. "Here's the water," Mr. Gibbs said as he presented Jack with a bucket of water. Jack then proceeded to dump the entire bucket of cold sea water on Annabella. She shot up with a gasp. The first thing she saw was Jack kneeling next to her. "Oh my," she said when she had her breath back.

Annabella looked over at Jack and replied, "That monkey does not die." Jack nodded, "That's what an undead monkey does love." Samara flinched, for, that was what Jack had called her. Elizabeth appeared, "I found something similar to smelling salts." Annabella called out, "I am fine. Rather embarrassed is all." Annabella tried to stand up, however, she found that Will and Jack had pulled her to her feet; supporting her on either side.

"Why don't we put you somewhere you can rest, shall we?" Will said as he and Jack set her down inside the ladies quarters on her bed. "Thank you" Annabella replied as they walked out. Then, when they were out of sight, she rolled over and covered her face with the blanket and all she could think was "How embarrassing!"

**

* * *

**

Annabella woke to the find that the sun had gone down and the foggy night sky was all that could be seen. Elizabeth closed the book that she was reading, "The crew has gone into town to consult on business. I have been asked to stay back to make sure that you are better." Elizabeth looked down, "I know that the real reason that this occurred was not because of the undead monkey."

Annabella shuddered as if to shake it off. She did not wish to discuss this any further as it would do no good. "Where are my sisters?" Annabella asked as she looked around. "They are out on deck enjoying the evening. You ought to join them," Elizabeth said her tone was cool and unmoving, "the fresh air might do you some good." Elizabeth poked her nose back in her book and continued reading.

"Why this cold regard to us," Annabella asked out of the blue. Annabella gestured towards herself, "Would it be different if James had not proposed?" Elizabeth closed her book loudly, "James? He lets you call him James?" Annabella took in a deep breath, "I never knew that he wished to marry you until my brother told me." Annabella looked away, "Lord Beckett may, sometimes, come across as the miscreant of the -" Elizabeth interrupted, "Were you not going to go for a walk?" Annabella stood up, "I was not, however, you have already decided that I should leave this room. I trust that you will feel better about this in time."

Annabella looked away, "Elizabeth, as we four are the only women aboard this ship, I believe that it is best for us to make amends." There was silence until Elizabeth asked, "Have you heard about the new fashion lately from London?" Annabella nodded, "Yes. Brother makes sure to send us the newest clothes as we have to make appearances at many social gatherings." Elizabeth fiddled with her hair, "How do they where their hair?" Annabella shrugged, "Same way as always. But, they use cloth rags to create softer waves." Elizabeth smiled, "Perhaps, we should try that tonight." Annabella nodded, "Where are the rags?" "I shall fetch them -" "No," Annabella shook her head, "I need the fresh air. All you need to do is point me in the direction of where they should be."

"They are just outside" Elizabeth replied, "out by the railing." Annabella stepped outside and felt a sense of relief as she felt the cool sea air blow on her face. She saw lightning off in the distance as she gazed at the water. She then started to scan the deck for the rags and saw them in a neat pile over by the railing. She walked over to get them and noticed her sisters engaged in a conversation with Mr. Gibbs, who apparently was given the task to stay behind on the boat and keep a watchful guard on the women. She walked over to the railing and folded her arms, leaning into the sturdy rail. Just then she felt a drop on her nose as it began to rain. No sooner that it had started to rain; it began to pour.

A large lightening bolt struck in the distance, perhaps, hundreds of miles away. Annabella had never been so scared in her life. The rain was beating against the sails. Her bare feet began to slip on the wooden deck as she held onto the hair rags for Elizabeth. She had not expected this sudden downpour of rain. Suddenly, she slipped and nearly fell overboard. However, she felt as though something were holding her back. She turned around and saw Norrington. "Commodore," Annabella whispered. The look upon Norrington's features caused Annabella to look down, "I am sorry. James?" "No. Not anymore," James Norrington's grip upon her arm tightened. "That chapter has come to a close." Annabella's kind eyes looked up at Norrington, "James? What about your life?" Norrington did not meet Annabella's eyes, for, it was embarrassing enough to have her see him dressed up in rags. "You are coming with me." "Where?" "I will escort you to Tortuga," Norrington coldly replied, "and from there an envoy shall take you back to Port Royal." Annabella's jaw clenched, "No!" She tried to wrench her arm away but to no avail. "I hate you," Annabella rasped. "I saw you with my brother. You sold yourself to get a dignified life back." Annabella shouted, "Jack Sparrow has more honour than you." Norrington glowered down at Annabella, "You will regret that you ever said that." Annabella struggled, "The only regret that I have is not noticing who you really were behind your powdered wig."

"Well," Norrington continued coldly, "you WILL come with me- like it or not!" By this time the rain was beating down in sheets and Annabella tried to look around for someone to help her but they had gone below deck to weather out the storm. Finally, she stood up straight and gathered herself and looked Norrington square in the eye. "I will never go back there again. And you can bring that bit of information to brother." "I have a better idea," replied James curtly with a smirk dancing on his face as he stepped closer and tightened his grip on Annabella's arm, "I shall bring you!" and with that he quickly turned her around and shoved his hand on her mouth to keep her quiet. She tried desperately to call for help, but her screams were drowned in the howl of the storm. She fought with all her might, but it was no use. He was stronger. And as she used her last ounce of energy desperately trying to break free, her vision slowly faded to black and her petite frame went limp.

As Norrington felt the struggling cease he scooped up Annabella into his arms and gently brushed her wet hair from her face, softly whispering "What have you done to deserve this?"

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but our original characters.**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 4**

The rain beat heavily down as Will and Jack left the tavern. Will unnecessarily put his hand up to his face as though it would block the rain. Jack paused, for, he noticed that Mr. Gibbs, Samara, Gabriella, and Elizabeth were all upon the deck. Elizabeth was frantically pacing back and forth.

He and Will exchanged knowing glances as they walked up the loading plank. The first thing that they noticed was the pile of rags that had been scattered all over the deck.

"You," Samara shouted. "You lost my sister."

"What is she babbling about," Jack commented in a low voice.

"My sister is missing."

Elizabeth paced the deck back and forth, "I should have been the one to go and get the rags."

"I did not lose anyone," Jack glared down at Samara. Jack pointed at Mr. Gibbs, "He did!"

"I told you that it was bad luck to have women on board," Mr. Gibbs commented. "It all began with this one," Mr. Gibbs nodded towards Elizabeth.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth protested in her defence.

"And now we have four of them on this ship," Mr. Gibbs continued.

"Are you going to help me look for my sister," Samara asked.

"Where has the rum gone?" Jack opened his compass and looked up at Samara. Quickly, he shut the compass and placed it in his coat pocket.

Samara looked down, "That was not the answer that I was looking for."

"I know," Jack shortly replied.

"I need to find my sister."

"And I need to find my rum," Jack made a face at Samara.

Elizabeth heaved a deep sigh as she quickly walked downstairs towards the storage area. She found a bottle of rum and walked towards the deck, "Are you happy now … Jack?"

"Captain." Jack replied as he accepted the bottle, "Captain Jack."

"I hardly think that rum fill solve the issue," Samara continued.

"Is she still talking," Jack muttered.

Will turned towards Jack, "She is correct."

Jack shot Will a look as he took a swig from his bottle. Suddenly, Samara did the unexpected. She snatched the bottle out of Jack's hand and threw the bottle overboard. Jack glared at her and then replied; "Now that wasn't very nice. Was it, love?"

Elizabeth whispered to Samara, "You should not have done that."

"It is not as though that were the last of the rum," Samara innocently replied.

"But," Jack commented, "what if it were?"

"But, it was not. I was only trying to prove a point." She looked down, "I need to find my sister. Something - anything could have happened to her."

Jack spoke up, "Who was it that came aboard my ship with no invitation?" Jack continued, "The way I see it; you and your sister should be looking for Anna - whatever her name is. Savvy?"

"Does this mean that you will not help," Samara asked.

She looked back at Jack and found that he was rather peeved. "I have never seen him this angry before," Will turned towards Mr. Gibbs. Mr. Gibbs whispered back, "He's only angry when his intake of rum is affected."

Samara walked away to the other side of the deck. She leaned against the wall that divided the deck. However, she could hear them. Her actions had made her quite unpopular. Her brother's comments rang through her head, "You must act with decorum lest you wish individuals to think less of you."

After a few minutes, Samara turned to leave and found that Jack was walking the deck. She lowered her head and passed him by. "No hello," Jack commented.

Samara turned around, "I did not think that you wished to speak to me, sir."

"Captain Jack Sparrow does not hold grudges for long," Jack turned around. "Unless you were to make an attempt on my life … if that were the case, then I would be sworn to despise you." Jack narrowed his eyes, "That's not the case, is it?"

Samara looked up at Jack in confusion, "No. I do think that you should stop drinking so much though."

"Ah," Jack nodded, "if that is the case then I would rather have you make an attempt on my life."

"I would rather not."

"Taking rum away from a man is slowly killing him," Jack argued.

"Why does my opinion matter?"

Jack just looked at her with a sly smirk on his lips. "Who says it does, love?" Irked by Jack's belligerence to her she stood fuming with her arms tightly folded across her chest. "Well," Jack chided, "you had best start looking for your sister. Tortuga is no place for a lady alone." Samara finally gave up holding onto her anger as the emotions surged up within her. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I can't very well do this alone," Samara confided. "Ahh," said Jack, "so we finally come to the heart of the matter, do we?" "Please", Samara looked at Jack with pleading eyes, "help us." Her voice trailed off and Jack looked at her for a while, both of them soaked by the pouring rain. "Very well," Jack replied as he waved with his hand as if brushing something away, "I will help you. Just try not to look so pitiful, eh?"

"We both look pitiful; standing in the rain like this," Samara joked. Jack did not smile, for, he kept his eyes upon her. Samara quickly looked down and walked towards the railing. She looked down at the ocean and saw a sunken ship. "It makes me sad," Samara said in a lower voice, "to see beauty destroyed. To think that the ship was once in the ocean and was one of the finest and -"

Samara looked up and noticed that Jack was standing beside her; however, he was watching her. "What is it," Samara squinted. "Are you ill?" Jack quickly stood up straight, "No." Samara paused, "You look ill."

"I need more rum," Jack turned away as he tried to divert the conversation. "Where is the rum?" He stomped off in search of his precious rum. Meanwhile Gabriella was sitting on her bed hugging her knees with her head slumped into her arms. "I don't know what to do," she said desperately, "what am I going to do?" She sounded so distraught that Elizabeth put a hand on her shoulder and said softly, "don't worry, we shall figure something out."

"But what?" Gabriella sighed. "I don't know that," Elizabeth responded, "but I do know that Jack is crafty and uses very efficient means when he needs to. We will find your sister". Even though that reassured Gabriella somewhat, after a few moments she stood up abruptly and declared," I can not sit any longer! I need some air." and with that she walked out onto the deck and made her way towards the railing and looked out onto the dark sea. Then the nerves and emotions of the whole ordeal of the past few days welled up with in her and her tiny frame began to shake with uncontrollable tears. She had been strong for so long, but she just could not repress it anymore and the tears freely flowed down her wet face.

The rain pounded on her but she did not care. "At least", she thought, "no one will see my tears." just then she felt a hand on her shoulder and instinctively she grabbed a hold of it, Longing to not feel so alone. She turned just then and realized that she was staring into will's compassionate gaze. For a moment she was caught by his deep brown eyes and felt as if he could look straight into her soul. His eyes looked upon her with such genuine deep care and concern that she felt comforted in that brief instance that their eyes met. Even though no words were exchanged, she could feel that everything just might be okay and maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought.

Just then Elizabeth came out of the girl's room and Gabriella quickly let go of Will's hand and blushed while she looked at the ground. Will had taken his hand away too and was now looking at a rather livid Elizabeth who, no doubt, demanded an explanation. "I was just seeing how our friend was doing," Will said, "She looks rather upset". "I'm sure you were" Elizabeth answered hotly as she turned and stormed off. "I am so sorry," Gabriella said, still looking at the floor, "I-" her voice trailed off, for when she looked up, Will was nowhere to be seen.

Jack came up from the cellar and sent a strange look to a crying Elizabeth with Will on her heels. Jack shrugged as he opened his bottle of rum and continued his walk on the deck. He was rather astonished to see that Samara was still standing where he had left her. He walked towards her and held out his bottle of rum, "Against the chill." Samara shook her head, "A gentleman would offer his coat."

"Pirate," Jack chided with a soft smirk. Samara took in an exasperated breath as she grabbed the bottle of rum from his hand. She sent Jack a challenging look as she took a large gulp and then spat it back out. She began to cough and became red in the face. Jack patted her on the back, "Easy there." Samara coughed, "How can you stand that? Why it -it's worse than tar water!"

Jack smirked at Samara, "And, pray tell me, how would a nice girl like you know what tar water tastes like?" Samara blushed, "The school master did not like my views on certain current events. He placed a spoonful of tar water in my mouth. I was unable to eat for weeks."

"Certain current events," Jack narrowed his eyes. "Yes," Samara nodded. "Pirates." She looked down, "I have read about you. But, I must say, you are nicer than what the newspapers write." Samara scoffed, "Brother made me stop buying the newspapers. He said that it is filth."

Jack regarded her with an appraising look, nodded, smiled and said, "enough talk, let's find your sister, shall we?" "I did not mean anything by it Elizabeth! You must believe me!" Will said as he tried to reason with Elizabeth. "Then what," Elizabeth's eyes narrowed in anger, "did you mean?" she snapped. "I was just trying to make her feel better," Will sighed, exasperated. "You know that I only care for you." His shoulders slumped as he tried to plead with her, but reasoning was not working as well as he had hoped. Elizabeth slowly gave Will a sideways glance and finally said "Alright. But it better not happed again." and she walked away, leaving Will wet and defeated in the rain.

"Come mates!" jack shouted, calling his crew to the deck. When everyone was gathered around him he started in a loud voice, "As we already know mates, the woman, what's her name? Anna-" "Bella", Samara added with a sigh. "Ah yes, right you are, Annabella, is missing. Since these ladies have no one to help and they are on my ship they are now my responsibility and I propose we look for her post haste." "Mr. Gibbs," Jack called, "you and I will go look together. Will, Elizabeth, Gabriella, you will go together in another direction," Jack stated. "Where should we start?" Will inquired. "The inn will be good," Jack answered. "Very well" Will said, and with that he started down the loading plank followed by Elizabeth and Gabriella. "What am I to do?" Samara inquired. "You? Stay here and wait to see if she returns, savvy?" Jack answered. Samara stood straight up and looked jack square in the eye, "I will not stay here while my sister is in danger out there! I cannot! I am going with!" realizing that there would be no arguing with her over the matter, Jack turned to Mr. Gibbs who asked "where shall we start captain?" "Let us go to the tavern", Jack responded. Samara rolled her eyes, "how typical!" she ranted.

* * *

Will was already leading the way down the haphazard streets of Tortuga as the storm grew worse. Clutching her shawl around her shoulders Gabriella, who had been dragging behind, ran to catch up with Elizabeth who was just a few paces behind Will. "I am sorry," Gabriella started, not knowing quite what to say. "I did not mean any harm at all. I just feel so alone now," she continued, her voice small and timid. "I-"she tried to started. "I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I did not do it intentionally and I do not want you to be angry". Elizabeth regarded her with a hard stare, trying to determine if Gabriella was in earnest. By the genuineness she saw in Gabriella's eyes Elizabeth knew that she was telling the truth. "Such sadness," Elizabeth thought to herself as she looked into Gabriella's face. "I forgive you", Elizabeth said as she stopped to look Gabriella in the eyes. "Now, let's put this behind us and look for your sister, shall we?" Elizabeth started gently. " Do not think you are alone, I will be here if you ever need me." Gabriella looked back at her and smiled, "thank you" she said with the utmost sincerity. "Ladies!" Will called, "Am I to get drenched as you stand there and chat?" With that he turned around and continued walking. Both ladies fell in step close behind. A short while later they came to a stop. "Here is the inn," Will started. "Let us see if anyone knows anything about your sister's whereabouts". With that said, they all looked at one another, took a deep breath and walk into the door way.

* * *

Jack, Mr. Gibbs and Samara walked towards the tavern. Giselle walked towards Jack and glared at Samara, "Who is she?" "She's -" Giselle slapped Jack; making his head snap to the side. Giselle walked away without saying one word. Samara whispered, "Jack, are you hurt?" Mr. Gibbs laughed, "Giselle hurt Jack?" Jack laughed, "I am quite all right. Now," Jack pointed towards the tavern, "we must make our way towards the tavern." Samara caught up with Jack, "Do you and Giselle have a past?" Jack's eyes twinkled, "Ah. You found me out." Jack walked towards the tavern, "I did not think you to be a fast one. But -" "I am cleverer than you think," Samara rasped. Mr. Gibbs held his laughter in, for, he found Samara's fiery spirit entertaining.

Samara walked beside Jack, for, she needed him there for protection. She walked into the tavern with him. Suddenly, all of the men stopped playing their card games and several dropped their mugs of rum or ale; shattering them onto the ground. All eyes were on Samara. Jack replied, "Continue as you were gents," with a wave of his hand. However, the men paid him no heed. Jack grew flustered and repeated, 'As you were gents." Samara smiled sweetly, for, she was clever enough to know that the table had been turned. Jack looked as Samara, "Stop smiling." Samara looked up at Jack, "I cannot help it if they like me." Jack stood in front of her, however, Samara veered out of Jack's way. Jack finally placed a strong arm across Samara's shoulders and firmly replied, "Wait outside."

"But, I do not wish to wait outside," Samara protested. Jack challenged her, "You will have to do as I say." "Why," Samara asked. Jack paused, 'Well ... because you have to that's why." Samara took in a deep breath, "I will not be told what to do. I get that from my brother. I will not listen to you." Samara noticed a woman twirling a knife in her hand; her eyes on Samara, "I shall wait outside."

* * *

The carriage ride was bumpy and the scenery flew by too quickly. Norrington, accustomed to his old ways tapped upon the ceiling to make the driver slow down. Soon, the scenery lazily swept past and looked much like paintings. Annabella stirred and Norrington looked away; feeling rather guilty. Annabella's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. Her eyes drooped down as she asked, "Where are we?"

"We are on our way home," Norrington gently replied. Annabella took in a deep breath, "You are going home to fame, James. I am going home to a prison." Norrington helped her sit up as Annabella placed her hands to her face. She blinked, for, she felt rather groggy and light-headed. "I do not understand," Annabella looked at Norrington. "What was the meaning of that letter?"

"What was the meaning of the letter if years later," Annabella spoke up, "you only meant to break the promise that was written in it?" Norrington looked away, "I am not the same." Annabella scoffed, "Oh, but you are the same. You have only become bolder." Norrington looked at Annabella, "The letter was years ago. I-" "You do not need to explain it to me," Annabella interrupted him. "I only wonder why brother did not just burn the letter if you are not the same man." The carriage filled with an ominous silence as Annabella looked out the window. The vertical lines between Norrington's eyebrows appeared as he thought everything that he was doing over in his mind.

The carriage came to a forced stop. Norrington reached for his gun, however, before he could move any further; the carriage door opened and there stood a man; his pistol pointing at Annabella. Annabella remained oddly calm as she looked at Norrington. The man wore all black and the collar of his white shirt was tied in a knot of lace.

He looked at Norrington and Annabella with wild eyes, "Get out of the carriage or she dies!" The vagrant yelled as he waved the gun at Annabella. Slowly, Norrington came out and was kicked harshly in the stomach which made him double over on the ground. Annabella then came out and stood next to the carriage. The driver, she noticed was being held captive by another rough looking man. Annabella raised the collar of her dress to hide the locket that she was wearing.

The miscreant pointed his gun towards Annabella, for; he noticed the diamond earrings that she was wearing. "I'll take those," he rasped. Annabella shot a look at him as she took the earrings off. "They were my mothers' earrings," she rasped. "And now they are mine," the ruffian tipped his hat in respect as he entered the carriage. Annabella watched the carriage leave at high speed.

She turned towards Norrington, "James, are you injured?"

He groaned and slowly sat up. "Here," Annabella said, "let me help you". As he sat up, Norrington held his stomach and winced in pain. The older gentleman who was their driver walked over, "I am truly sorry sir," he spoke directed at Norrington, "they came so fast, there was nothing to be done". "I only wish I could have done something", Norrington said as he looked at the ground.

"You did so something," Annabella smiled down at James. James sent Annabella a look of confusion, however, Annabella continued on, "You lived." Norrington did not know whether or not to take her comment as an insult or a compliment. However, he smiled at her as he winced in pain. "Where are we," Annabella asked Norrington.

Norrington looked around. "I think we are only a few miles out from town", He replied as he crinkled his brow in thought. "Well," Annabella started, "we had best get a move on right away. I do not wish to just stand around any longer". "A good idea," Norrington added as he slowly got up. "Shall we go my lady?" He said as he started off down the road. "My, lady," Annabella thought as she walked along. Even though it was commonplace to use such a term, the words struck her deeply.

Annabella shyly smiled to herself as she walked along the path with Norrington and their driver, Aaron. Annabella blushed as she thought, "My lady." Norrington saw her smile from the corner of his eye and asked, "Tell me, do you find our situation comical?" Annabella's smile faded, "No."

"Then what, pray, tell, do you find so amusing?" Norrington asked with a bit of exasperation in his voice. "That is not of your concern", Annabella replied as she walked briskly down the path. "I give up", Norrington muttered as he continued walking. They reached the town of Port Royal not long after mid day. The town was alive with the bustling of people going about their daily business.

They soon found themselves walking along the crowded streets of the town. It was quite hectic with all the carriages going down the street and the merchants running with armloads of goods to sell and tradesmen gathering necessary items for the day. Annabella was still in a daydream as she stepped out into the street. Instinctively, Norrington reached out and grabbed her hand to hold her back.

It was just in time too, as a carriage went whizzing by, Annabella snapped out of it and shook her head. "You could have gotten killed!" Norrington cried as he pulled Annabella back towards him. "Oh my," Annabella gasped, realizing how close she had come to getting trampled then and there. She looked down just then and noticed that she was holding his hand tightly. Not knowing quite what to do, and feeling dreadfully awkward, she looked into Norrington's eyes and squeezed his hand. "Thank you", she said softly.

With that said Annabella took her hand back and scanned the town. "I think I should like a bite to eat," she stated.

Norrington took a deep breath in as he extended his arm. Shyly, Annabella took his arm as they walked through the busy streets. Aaron walked beside them. Annabella looked up at Norrington, "I feel rather foolish. I was in a daze. I do not know why, but -" Norrington stared ahead, "I understand why. You do not wish to be brought back." Annabella looked away, "Do you think that things are going to change? Brother will become colder towards me. He has always been rudest towards me. He is rather scared of Samara's outbursts and Gabriella has a temper as well," Annabella trailed off.

Annabella had not spoken a word to Norrington. During the carriage ride to her home all she would muster out was a simple "yes" and "no." Her features had grown hard and pale.

The carriage stopped as they had reached her home. Norrington opened his door and stepped out of the carriage. He looked up and noticed that Beckett was watching from his office window. Norrington looked down and opened Annabella's door. He extended his arm; however, Annabella instead of using his arm for support stepped out of the carriage without taking his arm.

Norrington walked into the office with Annabella. Cutler shot a look in Annabella's direction, "I do not wish you to be here. You will find that there has been a change in this home. No longer are you to share a room with Samara and Gabriella as you are under their influence. I have arranged a new room for you." Cutler gestured towards a soldier that was standing next to her and whispered, "Do not let her out of your sight and guard the room."

Annabella turned to follow the soldier. "The bargain," Norrington queried.

"You brought her back," Beckett shrugged.

"That is not a clear enough answer," the former commodore looked in the direction of where Annabella was standing previously.

"I am an employee of the monarchy," Beckett raised an eyebrow up. "Did you really think that I would risk my reputation and taint the royal crown by indulging in bribery?"

Norrington slammed a fist upon Cutler's desk, "A man of honour keeps a bargain."

"I quite disagree," Beckett looked down at the papers upon his desk. "A man of true honour would not make a bargain."

"What will happen to Annabella," Norrington interrogated Beckett.

"She will marry the head of the British East India Company's son," Beckett did not meet James' eyes. "His name is also James. Ironic, is it not?"

James Norrington looked down, "Is this for her happiness?"

Beckett sat down in his chair, "I do not see why this should matter to you. But, I will give you the answer. No, it is not for her happiness. Although, I do believe that she will be happy in time -"

Norrington glanced down at the papers. There were two warrants for the arrest of Gabriella and Samara Beckett. They were to face the gallows. "What are these," James held the papers up to Beckett's face.

"I told you that I cared not for the other two," Beckett gestured impatiently. "Annabella, however, is tolerable enough as she is sweet and kind. She stays quiet the majority of the time. Therefore, she is easily taken advantage of by others."

"Including you," Norrington quipped.

"Her proposal is merely a stepping stone to my recognition," Beckett turned towards his world map. "We are here," Beckett pointed towards Port Royal. "It is seems so insignificant on such a large map. Does it not?" He pointed towards Great Britain, "The British East India Company is here. Think of all the land that -"

Norrington interrupted, "I may be ambitious. But, it is a foolish idea to think that one can own the world. It has never been accomplished."

Beckett swiftly turned towards Norrington, "I shall be the first."

Norrington swiftly left the office as he walked up the steps towards Annabella's prison. He saw the guard and new him by face only. The guard nodded towards him and Norrington used this as a playing card.

"Is she well," Norrington queried. "She is very poor," the guard looked down. "Her meal was brought up and she refused to eat it until she was placed in her rightful room again." Norrington asked, "She will listen to me. May I come into the room?" The guard sent Norrington a suspicious look and shrugged, "Might as well try." He opened the door to the room and replied, "You have a visitor."

Annabella's room had no windows. This was a room with four white walls and that was all it possessed aside from the furnishings. She sat upon a sofa in her room with a book in her hands. She looked up and then quickly looked away. "What it is that you want," Annabella asked. "Have you not done enough?"

Norrington paused as he stood in the doorway. Annabella looked away, for, she did not wish to look into his eyes. Norrington closed the door softly. "Are you well," he awkwardly mumbled. Annabella swiftly stood up and faced him, "Do you think that I am?" Norrington looked down as Annabella continued, "I keep on thinking that all shall be well. All that I need to do is open a window for air," Annabella looked around, "There are no windows."

"She stood with her arms crossed and a look that dared him to say anything. Norrington squirmed uncomfortably where he was standing. "Look," he started. " I have made a mistake," his voice trailed off as he tried to find the words to use. "I have been a fool Annabella," he said finally. "Yes, you have," Annabella quickly retorted.

Norrington uneasily shifted his feet as he opened his mouth to speak. However, Annabella spoke up before he could, "I am inclined to say that you may go. If you see me in town," Annabella looked away, "please do not stop to say hello." Annabella reached for her book; however, it dropped to the floor.

Norrington bent down to pick up her book just as Annabella did and for a brief moment their hands touched. Norrington quickly took his hand away and stood back up. "Look Annabella, I think your sisters may be in trouble." Annabella glared at him, trying to decide if she should believe him or not, after all, everything thus far that he had told her was a lie.

"Why should I believe you," Annabella sat down on the couch as she opened her book. She tried to find the page that she was reading. However, to her horror, she could not recall where she had left off. She turned the pages frantically and then threw the book against the wall. Quickly, she stood up, "Why should I believe you? Everything that you have ever told me has been a lie." Annabella glared at James, "I am sure the proposal letter was a lie as well."

Norrington looked down and blushed. "It was not a lie", he said genuinely. "I meant every word of it. But as time went by without an answer, I gave up and decided then and there to only live for myself." "Well, you have done a good job at that so far", Annabella quipped. There was an awkward silence that followed. Norrington spoke first, "Please, you must listen, if not for my sake, then for your sister's."

Annabella sat down upon the couch as she took in a deep breath. She had never been so angry in all her life. She felt powerful and stronger now, for; she had been through much turmoil. Though most in her society would look upon her outburst as improper for a lady; she felt that it was fitting due to the situation.

Norrington, trying to gather himself stood tall and looked her square in the eye, "It is Cutler," he started. "Yes, yes," Annabella said as she waved her hand, "it is all about him lately, and?" "And," Norrington said, "I saw papers on his desk." Annabella was growing more irked by the second "There are always papers on his desk; I do believe you are wasting my time." Trying to keep his composure Norrington continued, "It was two orders for the capture and hanging of Gabriella and Samara." He paused and let the last sentence hit hard.

Annabella turned to look at Norrington. Her eyes widened in fear, "James?" Norrington kneeled down beside Annabella, "I understand that you may not believe me." Norrington looked down, "I do not know what else to say to make you understand that your sisters are in grave danger."

Annabella looked down at Norrington, "James, you were telling me the truth then?" Norrington looked up, "Every syllable." Annabella looked away, "Oh dear. I did not believe you and I threw the book and acted quite like a spoilt brat." Annabella stood up from the couch, "I cannot get out of here. I am the oldest and they need me."

"It will be okay Annabella, we will figure something out." Annabella now was pacing back and forth in her little room. "I must get out!" she declared. She was working herself into a frenzy when Norrington reached out a hand to stop her. "Think, is there anywhere you can go?" Annabella looked at him as her eyes shifted back and forth trying to think of an answer. "I can probably take a walk in the garden," Annabella said with a renewed hope in her eyes.

Norrington held his arm out and Annabella shyly smiled up at him and then looked away. She placed her hand upon his arm and as they walked; rather respectfully out of the room, the guard replied, "She's not supposed to be -" Norrington took in a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, "With all due respect," he met the guard's eyes, and "she has had a very trying time away from home. This room does not have any windows. She only needs some fresh air." "Shall I ask Lord Beckett," the guard interrogated. "You may go ahead and tell him all that is necessary." Norrington walked away as Annabella blushed with a small smile upon her features. "Why do you always do that," Norrington nonchalantly asked. "Do what," Annabella asked with an angelic look in her eyes. "Whenever something happens concerning me," Norrington looked down at Annabella as they walked down the steps, "you smile and look away as though you are trying to hide." Annabella smiled and then looked away, "I do not." "You just did," Norrington flatly replied.

Annabella looked at him in the face and a smile played upon her lips, "better?" she said as she gave him a slight nod. "Much"' Norrington replied as he looked into Annabella's eyes. He noticed her sweet features and continued, "A sweet girl such as you should not hide her smile, especially one as beautiful as yours. You know it would be a sin not to share it with the world." Annabella blushed all the more and a wide smile broke out upon her face, showing her adorable dimples.

Annabella slowly looked away as she cast a worrisome glance towards her brother's office door. "Why do I feel so guilty," she whispered loud enough that Norrington could hear. Norrington looked down at her and replied, "You are not at fault." "I feel as though it is my fault," Annabella sighed. "That is what he," Norrington nodded towards the office door, "has led you to believe. You must be strong for your sisters. They need you, Annabella."

Annabella sighed, "I know, it is just so hard." They slowly walked out into the garden as to not draw attention to themselves. Cutler, who happened to be looking out his window, saw Norrington and Annabella walking and said to himself, "enjoy it while you can dear sister, for soon, I shall have my reward". Then he went over to his desk and took out Annabella proposal letter. Glancing at the mark at the bottom which showed the mark of the East India Trading Company, he smiled. "Soon, very soon..."

Annabella's eyes diverted towards the window as she and Norrington sat down upon the bench. Annabella replied, "Shall we leave?" Norrington shook his head, "Now would be a foolish time. Let us wait until the light diminishes." Annabella took in a deep breath, "Brother sleeps rather late." Norrington glanced side-long at Annabella, "Then, we shall wait."

Annabella looked down, "Perhaps, if I apologize to brother then he will cancel the warrants." Norrington rolled his eyes, "Do you think an apology will alter Cutler's mind?" Annabella sent Norrington a look of defeat, "It has worked before." Annabella looked away, "I know that I may come across as weak. However, you must understand what and who I have to live with." Annabella stood up, "The conditions are unbearable. However, apologies have worked before."

Norrington gave her a caring look and said in a gentle voice, "no, dear Annabella, the time for apologies is over." He looked slowly away, "although I do not think I could apologize to you enough for my foolishness." Annabella gave him an appraising look, and realizing that he was in all sincerity she took it to heart. "What is done can not be changed, she observed, "but there is time to change the future."

Norrington looked into her eyes and his heart lightened, for he realized that he just might have the chance to redeem himself to the beautiful, elegant woman sitting before him. Annabella returned his gaze and blushed. "It is getting dark," she said. "It will not be much longer now. But where will we go? How will we find them?"

Annabella looked away, for, she still felt hurt from Norrington's actions. There was a time when James would come to call on her family. However, his visits had stopped one day and Annabella began to wonder why he would not come. "Why did you stop visiting," Annabella stood up as she walked towards the rose bush that was next to the bench. She stooped down to smell the flowers.

Norrington sat with his mouth gaping, trying to come up with a reply. In all honesty, he had thought those days long gone and he certainly did not think she would remember. "Yet another thing in my past has come back to haunt me, rearing its ugly head," he thought. It took him a while to gather his thoughts before he could answer.

Annabella pricked her finger upon the thorns of the rosebush; however, she brushed it off. "No answer," Annabella interrogated. "I expected as much." Annabella turned around, "You do not understand how badly I felt." Annabella looked down, "Every time that I heard a carriage coming towards the drive," Annabella motioned towards the home, "I thought that it was you and I came running down the stairs; only to realize that it was my brother's business partners."

"I am sorry", Norrington said softly, "I know it is not much, but it is all I have. I wish I had a better explanation for you my lady. When you did not respond to my proposal letter I thought you wished to not see me anymore," there was a hint of sadness in Norrington's voice, one that was not so often heard. They stayed in silence for a while longer, neither knowing quite what to say.

Annabella sat down upon the bench. However, Norrington noticed that her hand was bleeding. "Annabella," Norrington said in concern, "you are bleeding. What happened?" Annabella shook her head, "I am fine. It was just the rose bush." Annabella stayed in silence as she looked away from Norrington.

A little while later, Norrington looked at the night sky. "I think it is safe enough to leave now with out being found out," he said. Annabella glanced up at her brother's room that he had been occupying and noticed that all the lights had gone out. A flutter rose up in her stomach as she realized that this was it, "a new page in my life will soon begin," she thought, "who knows where it will end."

Norrington grabbed Annabella by the hand and replied, "Stay close to me." Annabella nodded quickly, for, she was rather nervous. "Do not stand in front of moving carriages as well," Norrington chided as they quietly moved through the garden. "Where do I turn," Norrington whispered. "Left," Annabella whispered. "Turn left and it will take you to a side street. However, be careful, there are questionable individuals upon the side street."

Upon reaching the street they began to walk down it slowly. Annabella was tightly gripping Norrington's arm as they made their way down the dark, quiet street. Aside from a few vagrants and a handful of drunks, they did not encounter many souls out and about, being that it was such a late hour. "This way to the harbour," Norrington indicated with a nod of his head towards another side street.

As they stepped onto the other side street, they noticed a man that was leaning against the wall. The man had a brown money satchel in his hand and then placed it into his coat pocket when he noticed that there were people upon the street. The man looked at them with feral eyes as he placed his knife back into his pocket. There was a dead man lying still upon the cobblestone street. Norrington tried to shield Annabella from this horror.

The man quickly stood in front of Norrington, "And where do you think you are going?" Norrington tightened his grip upon Annabella's arm as though that was enough protection. "I do not think that is your business," Norrington explained. "Aye," the man pulled his knife out. "But it is. This be Crooks Alley." "This street," Norrington calmly explained, "is called Kings March." "Crooks Alley," the man smirked, "is the adopted name."

Norrington backed away from the crook, "I do not wish to get into a fight." "Too late," the crook placed his knife against Norrington's throat. Annabella gasped as Norrington grabbed his musket from his holder. The crook kicked the gun out of Norrington's hands. Norrington backed away as Annabella snatched the musket from the ground. Annabella shivered in fear; partly because she did not know how to use the gun and partly because she did not wish James to die.

Norrington looked into the crooks eyes, "What do you want?" "I want all of your money." Norrington's eyes widened, "I have no money." "I do," Annabella gave the crook her satchel of money. "Ahh," the crook chided, "should it not be the other way around? The man should have the money." Norrington glared at the man, "Will that be all?" "No," the crook paused.

The crook stepped closer as he pressed the blade against Norrington's neck. However, Norrington swiftly backed away. "Shoot him," Norrington shouted. Annabella froze, "Shoot him?" Norrington shouted, "Now!" Annabella aimed the gun at the crook and pulled the trigger. She dropped the musket when she heard the mans' body fall down. James stooped down to collect all the mans' money satchels.

Annabella looked at him in horror, "James, how can you -" Norrington sighed, "Do not look at me like that. We need this to survive. I know these waters. We may need bribery money." Annabella took a deep breath in. "James," Annabella whispered, "I -" "No time," Norrington rushed towards Annabella and grabbed her by the arm. They ran through the streets until they came to the harbour.

"There," Norrington whispered as he pointed to a large ship docked at the end of the harbour. "What is it?" Annabella asked. "That, my dear, is your freedom," Norrington replied as he started to make his way towards the ship. Annabella followed as quietly as her feet would carry her. "I already have a crew aboard the ship and have arranged for them to be ready to leave as soon as I came back, He said. Annabella realized that Norrington had indeed been very thoughtful about her plight and she softened a little more towards him in her heart.

"James," Annabella asked, "is this your ship?" "No," Norrington looked down. "However, my crew is still loyal." "James," Annabella sighed, "you will get everything back. I promise you." Norrington smiled down at Annabella as he took her hand and together they walked up the loading plank. "You are shivering," Norrington observed. "I," Annabella looked down. "I killed a man."

Norrington took Annabella by both shoulders and turned her towards him. "Look at me Annabella," he said as she looked deeply into his eyes- he could see the hurt and turmoil from inside them and was saddened to see that light of joy fade. "You needed to do it," he continued, "you saved my life; we would not have made it without your help. All will heal over time." She looked into his eyes as tears began to well up in her own. "Do not feel sad, Annabella, you did a very brave thing," Norrington added. "Come now," he said as he led her onto the deck of the ship, "let us get out of this place for good!" With that said, he gave a command to the crew and they were starting to sail away from port almost in an instant. "James," Annabella started as she turned to him. "Do not worry," Norrington soothed, "we will find your sisters."

**Please read and review!**


End file.
